Black Rainbow
by Psychotic Perfection
Summary: Lita tells the world who the real father of her baby is...[Contains Lita, Jeff, Adam, the band Deadsy, a few OCs, some alcohol, and bunnies.]
1. Chapter One

A/N: This story isn't stolen from Demon Skittles, or the many other names we went through, because it is again us. We were having oodles of problems with the Demon Skittles account, so we created a new one. This is all just a repost of Black Rainbow, and we'll be getting new chapters of it out soon!

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

The crowd went absolutely wild as Lita stepped out of gorilla, a black veil atop her head, a solid black dress clinging to her body. She held a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Today was the day she was to marry Kane, since he had beaten Matt Hardy at the previous pay-per-view in a Till Death Do Us Part match. She marched slowly, her cold eyes intently staring at Kane's. He smirked knowingly at his future wife.

What Kane did not know, though, was that Lita was about to shake up the WWE.

* * *

"Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded woman?"

"I do." Kane answered, that smirk still on his face, before handing the mic over to Lita. She snatched it from him, ready to say her 'vows' and what she needed to say.

"Kane," She started. "I truly hate you and hope you burn in hell." The crowd began screaming louder and louder, so she paused. Kane was now glaring at her.

"You remember, Kane, how we found out that this baby was yours?" She said. Kane mouthed yes and nodded.

"Well, Kane," Now it was her turn to smirk. "I lied." The shocked look on his face was one that could not be scripted.

"It's true. This baby," She pointed at her stomach. "Is not yours, nor is it Matt Hardy's."

"Then whose is it?" Kane practically yelled.

"This baby..."

The audience sat, hushed now, awating her answer intently.

"Is Jeff Hardy's."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Jeff's new music hit the PA and he ran out of gorilla. Lita did not think she had ever heard such a loud audience before the return of Jeff Hardy to the WWE. His bright purple hair shone with every light in the building as he rushed up to Lita and pulled her to him. He smiled down at her, and she returned the smile, before he dipped down, capturing her lips with his. As soon as the kiss was broken, Lita glanced over at Kane. She could've sworn his face was as red as her hair. His nostrils flared out with his heavy breathing.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" He yelled at her. Even without a mic, the first two rows of the audience could hear him. Jeff reached down, taking her hand in his before beginning to run. They ran full speed ahead until they reached the backstage area. Seething with anger, Kane followed the couple. Once he arrived in the parking lot, he saw a flash of bright red hair duck into a black Corvette. Before he could get two more steps, the door was slammed shut and the car sped off. Laughing hysterically, Jeff pulled out of the parking lot.

The pair laughed as they drove on to their hotel. Amy tore off the wedding dress, regardless for Jeff's vision. She pulled a blue flame mesh shirt over her head, again blocking Jeff's line of vision. Baggy black pants then covered her lower half.

"You shouldn't change in the car anymore." Jeff squeaked.

"Well, would you want to wear that dress?" Amy grinned.

"Good point."

"I know." She smirked. Shreads of the former dress laid strewn across the car.

"You really hated that thing, didn't you?" Jeff asked after a moment. She glared at him.

"What do you think?"

"Point taken." Jeff said, shaking his head while trying to hold back giggles. They arrived at the hotel about ten minutes later. Meanwhile, at the arena, Caitir Omikron and Kachina Epsilon had just finished their match against Trish Stratus and Gail Kim. They were, of course, victorious.

"That was a good match." Caitir said as the two women walked down to catering.

"They suck ass." Kachina replied nonchalantley.

"Okay."

"Yeah, they were predestined to be the last in line." Kachina laughed.

"Quoting Deadsy again, are we?" Caitir quipped.

"You do it too."

"I know. But hey, once you hear Deadsy, it's pretty inevitable."

"True."

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Jeff asked Amy as they boredly laid around their hotel room.

"Well, Jeffy, I dunno." Amy grinned, using her pet name for him.

They sat around for a few more minutes in silence. Amy's eyes had started to droop in her utter boredom, but they soon snapped back open when she heard the shrill ring of Jeff's cell phone.

"Thank God! What do you want?" Jeff asked into the phone with a grin, after looking at the caller id to see who it was.

"Is that how you always answer the phone?"

"Only with you, my love."

"I better be."

"Anyways, what's up?" Jeff asked.

"Since you're in town...and we're bored..."

"Spit it out, 'Lijah."

"You guys wanna come over or something?"

"Sure. It'd be better than hanging out at the hotel all day. Ames'll probably come, and knowing her she'll call some of her girlfriends and they'll come too."

"Alright man. See you later."

"Later."

Jeff flipped the phone closed.

Amy rolled her eyes as she forced herself up.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked.

"For you to call someone. I know you want to." Jeff smiled.

"Alright."

Amy then picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Came the answer after two rings.

"Hey Caitey. Do you and Emm wanna come and hang out with me and Jeffy and some really hot guys?"

"Do you even have to ask, honey? Where do we meet you?"

Amy gave them directions to Nner's house and told them to be there in about an hour.

"Ready?" Jeff asked.

"Yup."

* * *

A/N: Just for you guys's information, Nner, or Dr. Nner, and 'Lijah, or Elijah, are two members of Deadsy. Enjoy you guys, and don't forget to drop us a review! ) 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Same as always, kiddies.

A/N: We love you.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Nner's POV

A knock at the door aroused my curiosities; however, Creature had already volunteered to answer it.

"Dude, there are hot chicks outside your door!" said Creature.

"Females are not to be referred to as 'chicks'." Elijah said, not even looking up from his book.

"Those are my friends." Amy smiled. Elijah just continued to read his book, ignoring the rest of the room.

"Alright, I'm coming." I replied. After all, anyone with a vagina might be attractive to Creature. Creature moved away from the door and returned to his seat. Without even looking through the peephole, I opened the door. There were two girls waiting outside of it; one girl was in front of the other. The first girl had mid-thigh length platinum blonde hair with black and pink streaks in it. Her hair obviously consisted mainly of extensions.

"Hi, I'm Mahina." She smiled, then reached out to shake my hand.

"Renn, everyone calls me Nner though." I replied, shaking her hand. She walked into the room and immediately struck up a conversation with Amy. The second girl then looked up at me, since I was considerably taller than her. She was beautiful, and I soon discovered myself staring at her with my mouth agape. Her hair, though also platinum blonde, was nearly waist-length, and at least seemed to be all of her real hair. Her chin-length bangs were dyed a bright purple color, as were the tips of her hair. She had very lightly tanned skin and big, sapphire blue eyes. She was probably only around 5'1" or 5'2" in reality, but platform boots boosted her height up to around 5'5". She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Caitir."

"Umm...hi...nice to meet you." I stuttered in spite of myself. "Oh, well, come in and have a seat!"

"Smooth," Elijah hid the word in a cough without even looking up from his book. I shot him a 'go to hell' look, but he, of course, didn't see it.

I looked back across the room. Caitir had traveled across it and was sitting on the black couch. I followed her across the room and sat beside her.

"So...what's your favorite band?" I asked awkwardly. I knew Elijah was getting a kick out of my utter stupidity and nervousness.

"Deadsy! Duuuh!" She giggled. "Why else would I be here? Hmm?"

"To get a check-up from the good Doctor?" I quipped, grinning.

'Hmm...' I thought to myself. 'I'd like to give her a check-up.' I looked her over. Her makeup wasn't worn heavily, like some girls that he knew would wear it. Fuchsia eye shadow came out into cat eyed points. A slightly lighter, glossy pink color covered her lips. 'Oh, God, those lips...I want to kiss those lips.' Even her ears were cute. 'Hm...pierced ears.' It was an interesting arrangement. One side there was a simple, silver hoop. The other, though, had a chin length chain holding a heart charm dangling from it. To add to its oddity, each ear had two grey-silver studs with purple jewels in the center of them decorating her cartilages. Oddly enough, she wore no jewelry around her neck. The clingy material that could hardly be classified as a shirt was black in color. It was cut short, stopping just below her breasts. 'Her perfect breasts.' It was a tank-top style shirt. A small v-neck was cut from the neckline of the shirt, and the space was connected with two pink leather straps. Two purple bands adorned her arm, one on her wrist, the other on her upper arm. She wore a low rise skirt that only made it half way to her knees. Turquoise it was, with a cranberry fishnet overlay. With the skirt was a quite useless belt. It had no purpose other than its looks. The strip of silver leather with turquoise stones placed on it every few inches hung loosely from her hips. Just when I thought I might get to see some leg, knee-high turquoise boots blocked the view. And those darn boots had about three inch platforms that were black in color. 'I still hate those boots.'

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Same as always, people...this is going to be the last chapter we're putting a disclaimer on, because everyone on this site knows it. Whee.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Elijah's POV 

I was less than interested when I found out Amy had friends coming over. I knew it was another one of her schemes. She was trying to get Renn and I hooked-up. I was only at Renn's house because I had agreed to meet up with them on that night earlier that week. I was ready to kick myself.

I remembered that night distinctly. I was reading "Lord of the Rings" by J.R.R. Tolkien yet again and was quite entranced by the words when I heard Creature call back from the door, "Dude! There are some hot chicks at your door!". I was quite annoyed by the interruption of my reading, and by the use of the word "chicks".

"Females are not to be referred to as 'chicks'." I said. I didn't bother looking up. I hoped that the tone of my voice was enough to portray my annoyance. I heard footsteps upon the floor. I knew it was Renn by the sound of his shoes. He let the girls in and proceeded to carry on the most enjoyable sounds of nonsense I've ever heard. He was not much of a ladies' man.

As soon as his footsteps stopped, I heard a distinct thumping sound coming from the direction in which Amy and Jeff sat. Before I could look up I noticed a beautiful hand slip over my book and take it away from me.

"Hmm," I heard a soft young voice say.

As I looked up I saw the most incredible creature. She was shifting her weight. She sat on my legs without a sound. It was an incredibly elegant movement.

She was light, much lighter than I would have expected. I suppose I expected her to be much heavier seeing as she was a wrestler. She began to read the book aloud in a soft voice, but still loud enough to attract even the ears of Claudia and Carlton, who were quiet and wrapped up in their own affairs until this point. Her voice was captivating.

Her lips were just as captivating as the words rolling through them. They were covered in a medium pink shade. Her eyes moved through the text in front of her. Those words I'd seen so many times before reflected in those bright green orbs. They became quite lively upon seeing the text. Those orbs were surrounded by black eye shadow, making them come to an almost cat-like shape.

Oddly enough, small, black and pink goggles rested underneath her bangs. Her bangs were two different lengths; some reached the bridge of her nose, while others, the ones framing her face, were chin length. They were platinum blonde, pink, and black in color. Her hair was pulled into two long pigtails from the back of her head. They flowed down to nearly the back of her knees. They were also platinum blonde in color, with thick highlights of pink and black throughout them.

A bright yellow scarf was draped around her neck. Purple fringe decorated the bottom of it. Her shirt was the same purple color. It had a square neckline, and was cropped off into a triangular point over her navel. The sleeves were short, covering just her shoulders. Black fingerless gloves stretched across her slim forearms. A black skirt reached her mid-thighs. Purple and yellow large checked tights peeked out from underneath the skirt, and met the tops of her silver and black platform boots.

'Unfortunately, between the tights, boots, and skirt, I cannot see a single inch of her legs.' I thought, shaking my head.

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Amy looked around the room. Caitir and Mahina had been at Renn's now for nearly an hour, and it looked as if her plan was working. Amy was satisfied with the results. By that time Creature had long been gone. He generally left when things got cutesy and the room was quite filled with coupledom. As the night wore on Claudia and Carlton also decided to depart from Nner's house in search of some privacy.

Jeff giggled from the sight of the potential couples. He whispered to Amy. "Hey, Ames... you think we should leave 'em alone?"

"Yeah, that would probably be best. They seem pretty occupied right now."

"Let's go."

Their reason for leaving was simpler than it seemed. Caitir and Nner had struck up a quite interesting conversation about the perfect ice cream flavor. This was a heated debate... at least that was how they were acting...

Elijah and Mahina looked pretty cute as well. Mahina had been curled up in Elijah's lap since arriving, and she was now peacefully sleeping. Elijah looked at Jeff and noticed him giggle. He raised an eyebrow and shot him a look, which instantly shut him up.

"Later, man." Jeff said, standing up. Amy followed him.

"Later." Elijah replied. Jeff and Amy then proceeded to walk out of the door.

"I'm telling you, Moose Tracks is the best ice cream on the face of the planet." Caitir said, nodding her head.

"No way," Renn replied. "Mint chocolate chip."

"Mint chocolate chip is good, but not the best."

"We're going to have to have a taste test on this." Renn said.

"I know!" Caitey yelled, jumping up. A very startled Mahina sat straight up in Elijah's lap, green eyes wide open. "We're going to Wal-Mart!" Caitey then reached over, grabbed Renn's hand, and walked to the door.

"Aren't you supposed to go to Wal-Mart during the day?" Elijah asked the two before they could walk out. Caitey turned and shot him an odd look.

"Who wants to go to Wal-Mart during the day?" She asked in an incredulous voice before both she and Renn walked out of the house, leaving Elijah and Mahina alone.

"That girl may be little," Mahina said, referring to Caitey. "But sometimes, she's terrifying."

"I do believe you're right." Elijah laughed. Mahina also began to laugh.

"Are you hungry?" Mahina asked. "'Cause I am."

"I'd rather have a drink, but food sounds good too." Elijah nodded.

"Yes!" Mahina giggled, throwing a fist up in the air. Without saying another word, Elijah slid his arms behind Mahina's back and underneath her knees. He lifted her off of his legs with ease, then sat her on the floor in front of him.

"Now, we just have to rummage through Renn's cabinets...I hope they're not as scary as they were the last time I was here." Elijah grinned then walked off to the kitchen. Mahina sat back down in the arm chair where he was just a few minutes prior.

"Hey, you want a fuzzy navel and some popcorn?" He yelled back from the kitchen.

"Sure, sounds good." Mahina replied.

A few minutes later, Elijah returned with a large bowl of popcorn and two glasses full of orange liquid and very crushed ice. He handed her one of the drinks and the bowl. She took the glass and the bowl, then stood up. He shot her a look and sat down. Immediately, she plopped right back down on his lap.

"I knew you were going to do that." Elijah said.

"Yeah, and your point is?" Mahina grinned. He shrugged and began to drink his drink. Mahina followed his lead and also began to drink the cold liquid. They both ate a few pieces of popcorn, then sat the bowl aside. After a few more drinks, the alcohol started taking effect. The mixture of alcohol and his unusually high hormone level got the best of him. The hand that he had resting on her knee slowly began to travel upwards. Mahina tensed up, but Elijah didn't notice due to the alcohol in his system. His hand still moved up, finally brushing over the top of her thigh-high tights and touching the soft skin above it.

Mahina began to push away from him. She pushed until she fell to the floor behind her. She attempted to clumsily get up and run away from him, but stumbled along the way. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks as she found the stairs leading to the upper level of Renn's house. She tried to get up the stairs as fast as she could, occasionally tripping on the steps. She could hear Elijah behind her. After reaching the top level, she ran into the first room she found, which happened to be a guest bedroom. She knocked herself against the doorway while trying to get into the room and fell to the floor. She crawled into a corner and pulled her knees to her chest, sitting in an almost fetal position as Elijah walked into the room.

"Calm down." He said as he walked over to her.

"No, please don't..." Mahina choked out, crying. Elijah looked at her, apparently stunned. "Don't...please don't..." She cried more. Elijah reached out, attempting to touch her arm and calm her down. She jerked away from him, trying to curl into an even tighter ball and get farther back into the wall.

"I wasn't going to hurt you...I didn't want to scare you. Please calm down." Elijah said. She had stopped talking by this point. She finally allowed him to wrap his arms around her. They sat in the floor, Elijah rocking her back in forth in a soothing motion.

After about fifteen minutes of this, she finally spoke.

"...'Lijah," She said, with a shaky voice.

"Yes?"

"I guess you wanna know why that happened, huh?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

"When I was about four years old..." She began, her voice barely above a whisper. Elijah looked at her. The way she looked at that moment, curled up in his arms, flushed cheeks, bloodshot eyes made her look disheveled and older...yet at the same time she looked like a small, frightened child. "My daddy started hurting me. He did bad stuff to me for years...I guess I'm just not over it."

Elijah didn't speak a word. He just continued sitting in the floor, holding her.

* * *

Caitey reached out, grabbing Renn's wrist. "This way!" She squealed, dragging him off towards the frozen foods section. Renn laughed at her childlike antics. The small girl practically dragged him through the store, seeing as he was trying to walk at a normal pace and she was almost sprinting.

"Here it is!"

"Thank God..." Renn said, rolling his eyes back into his head. Caitey opened the freezer door and took out a half-gallon of Moose Tracks. Renn reached in too, grabbing the same size container of Mint Chocolate Chip.

"We should get silly string, too!" Caitir grinned. "Here, hold this, I'll be right back!" She giggled, sitting the container of ice cream in her hands on top of the one he was holding. With that, she ran off to the toy section. She returned about five minutes later with two cans of silly string - a pink one and a green one.

"Okay!" She smiled. They walked to the register and paid.

"Now," Renn started as they walked back to the parking lot. "Why did you buy silly string?"

Caitir just grinned. She reached inside of the Wal-Mart bag she was holding and took out one of the cans of it. She uncapped it and aimed it up, squirting the foam straight into his hair.

"Hey!" He laughed. He unlocked his mint green Infiniti G35 and put the ice cream in the back seat before taking the other silly string can out of the bag. He sprayed her with it, getting the foamy substance stuck in the fishnet overlay of her skirt. She laughed and the two continued to play in the parking lot, squirting each other with the silly string until both cans were empty. Still laughing and covered in foam, the two climbed into Renn's car and headed back for his house.

After arriving back at Renn's, Caitey put the ice cream in his freezer. Renn had gone upstairs to change clothes and find Caitey something to change into. As Renn walked up the stairs, he noticed the door to one of the guest bedrooms slightly ajar. Silently, he peaked into the room. Mahina was sound asleep, and Elijah was in the process of picking her up off of the floor. Elijah looked over, noticed Renn, and mouthed for him to go away, his middle finger sticking up in the air. Elijah laid her down on the bed before leaving the room. Renn had already gone to his room. Elijah traveled back down the stairs and got into the duffel bag he had brought with him, since he was planning on staying over at Renn's that night anyways. He pulled out one of his blue Deadsy t- shirts and a pair of pajama pants, which was what he was planning on sleeping in that night. After returning to the guest bedroom, he changed her from her clothing to his pajamas. He then tucked her under the covers, and stripped to only his boxers and t-shirt. He got into the bed beside her, and pulled her closer to him. After around an hour of watching her closely, his eyes became heavy and he soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Renn returned to the kitchen and handed Caitir some clothes to sleep in.

"Man," He stated as she took the clothes. "Elijah was acting weird. Weirder than normal."

"What do you mean?"

"I was walking by one of the guest bedrooms, and he was putting Mahina to bed. I looked in, and he was like 'go away', and flipped me off."

"Sounds like he has a little crush on my tag-team partner." Caitey grinned.

"Seems that way."

"I'll be right back." Caitey stood up and walked up to the bathroom. She changed into the clothes that Renn had given her - a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. After looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but laugh. The boxers nearly reached her knees, and the t-shirt came to about mid-thigh. The clothes practically swallowed the tiny girl. Renn tried his best not to laugh at her when she walked back in, but couldn't help it.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I look funny." She quipped, sticking her tongue out.

"You look adorable." Renn said, shaking his head.

"Aww," She grinned. "Is Renn getting all mushy on me?"

"Maybe so." He simply replied.

After talking for about forty five minutes, Caitey yawned widely. Renn looked at her and smiled.

"Ready for bed?" He asked. She just nodded and looked up at him. She made a whining noise and stuck her arms out, as if to say 'carry me'. Renn man-giggled then bent down, picking her up in a man-carrying-wife way. In this manner, they went off to bed.

* * *

"Hhhhhhh!" Mahina gasped, sitting straight up. Elijah also sat straight up in the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, watching her struggle to bring her breathing back down to a normal level.

"He was back..." She whispered. "He was after me again." Elijah turned and looked at the clock. 4:07 a.m. After looking back at Mahina, he noticed her shaking. He reached over, wrapping his arms around her figure. She immediately took comfort in the warm arms, relaxing in them. After she calmed down, Elijah slowly and gently tugged her back down into a laying position. She immediately curled up next to him, trying to make sure that there was no space between the two. She laid her head on his clothed chest. After a few moments, she picked her head back up and unsucessfully tried to adjust his shirt.

"Gah! This thing is uncomfortable!" She groaned.

"Well...you want it gone?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." She nodded. Elijah sat up and tugged the plain white t-shirt over his head, leaving him bare chested and in boxers. He lay back down and Mahina rested her head on his smooth chest. She was blushing slightly, not actually expecting him to take his shirt off. Elijah, however, did not notice. He glanced down, continuing to watch her protectively. He watched her, gently stroking her hair, until she fell asleep. About fifteen minutes later, after making sure she was fully asleep, he drifted off to the dream land station.

* * *

She laughed hysterically as he climbed the stairs. He threatened to drop her several times, but she knew he wouldn't. When they finally reached the bedroom, he did drop her...he dropped her on the bed. Her giggling stopped as she looked up at him in confusion.

"What was that for, huh?" She asked.

"Your laughter." He grinned.

"Uh...okay!" She giggled.

Renn just laughed, shaking his head. Caitey sat up and looked around his room. She noticed a wide array of rubix cubes, none but two of them completed.

"Reeeennnn...I bet you didn't even fix those rubix cubes!" She laughed jokingly.

"I did too!" He said, feigning defensiveness.

"Nuh uh...you probably got 'Lijah to do it for you."

"Oh, I'll get you for that one!" With that, Renn dived onto the bed. ticking Caitey's sides. She shrieked before laughing, trying to roll away from him. Somehow in all of this mess of tickling, Caitey ended up rolling off of the bed onto the floor.

"Owwies!" Renn heard her pipe up. "Damnit, you're the only person on earth that would get wooden floors in their bedroom!"

"That's because of little girls like you!" He laughed.

"Little!" She squeaked. "I'll show you little!" She popped back up, her blonde and purple hair tousled from the rough housing.

"Aww, come on now, you know I was just playing." Renn pouted, scooting over to one side of the bed. Caitir crossed her arms over her chest, pouting for a moment before deciding she was cold and sleepy. She hopped into the bed, crawling underneath the covers and curling up into a ball. Only her eyes, forehead, and hair stuck out from the thick black comforter.

"Mmm...silk sheets, you naughty, naughty boy." Caitey giggled.

"Oh yeah babe, you know it." He could practically feel her roll her eyes at that comment.

"Hee hee...your room looks like mint chocolate chip ice cream."

"Told you mint chocolate chip was the best."

* * *


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Yay! If you love us, you'll review...hee heee!

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

"Stop it, Renn!" Caitey shrieked as Renn tried to tickle her sides once more.

"Alright, already." Renn said, laughing. Caitey smiled then sat there for a minute, her head cocked to one side.

"Food! Food food food, I want food..."

"Ah, okay, we'll have food." Renn grinned.

"Hmm, where do ya wanna go?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Wherever you do." He said.

"Okay!" She jumped up, taking his hand and leading him to the strip near the park, where a ton of fast food restaurants were conveniently located. "Taco Bell!"

"Taco Hell...uhh..."

"Awww, come on, I love Mexican food, even cheap imitation Mexican food!" She pouted.

"Okay, okay. I have to cave to something if it's that cute."

"Yay!" Caitey grinned before taking his hand and leading him into the Taco Bell.

"Dr. Nner!" Some random girl shouted as the two walked in. She ran over, begging for an autograph. Renn, being the good doctor he is, signed it for her. A few others asked him for an autograph, and nearly everyone in the fast food restaurant got one from Caitey. After a few minutes, the two got to the front of the line and began to order.

"Okay..." Caitir started. "I want two steak soft tacos with no tomato, an order of Nachos Bell Grande, three crunchy supreme tacos with no tomato, a chicken quesadilla, a grilled stuffed burrito with chicken, not steak, and then I want a Zesty Chicken Border Bowl, Cheesy Fiesta Potatoes, a Grande Stuffed Soft Taco, Caramel Apple Empanadas..." She went on...and on...and on...Renn just rolled his eyes as she continued to order practically everything off of the menu.

* * *

"Isn't it great that Elijah and Renn finally have girlfriends?" Amy asked Jeff.

"Uhh...yep. And this time, we actually like their girlfriends." Jeff replied. The two were headed to Evolution's dressing room. As they approached the door they heard "Damn it, where's David!"

"Calm down, he's bringing your stuff in, chill out." Amy heard Randy say. "What's your problem?"

Mahina shot Randy a glare. He looked back at her with a 'whatever' expression.

Amy looked at Jeff, shook her head, and they continued to walk off, grinning.

"What does she carry in these things?" David asked himself, carrying Mahina's two heavy suitcases to the Evolution dressing room. Jeff and Amy walked by and Amy grinned at him.

"You have a very disgruntled Mahina looking for you." She told David before she and Jeff continued to walk off.

"Somehow I figured that..." David shook his head. "She can't stand being away from me for more than two seconds, or so it would seem." He thought before stopping in front of the dressing room door.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Someone open the door, my hands are full!" He kicked it.

"Open it yourself!" Randy yelled back.

"Alright, alright." Elijah stated before opening the door.

"Thank you, David." Mahina said, smiling. He sat them down and Mahina looked at him. David raised an eyebrow, expecting what she was about to do. She lunged forward, jumping on him with a huge hug. She clung to him and he held her. Elijah shot looks between the two, quite worried.

"Mahina?" He managed to squeak out.

"Mmhmm?"

"Um..." He pointed between her and David.

"He's just an old friend."

"Okay." Elijah said, shrugging. Mahina let go of David, then walked over to Elijah, hugging and clinging to him. David glanced at Elijah, raising an eyebrow to him. He just shook his head as looked at his acquaintance. Elijah nodded and then looked down at Mahina. David got the picture.

"So, Mahina, what are you going to wear tonight?" David asked.

"I have this new outfit..." She started. "I made this really cool black and blue top and it has lots of straps...they go to about my bellybutton. The pants are...umm...they're black tights...and they have a blue piece over them that looks kind of like bikini bottoms, and they have sections cut out at the thighs with silver straps going across them. And my boots are black with silver lifts." David grinned, looking at the girl, whose hair was now the same platinum blonde color with dark blue streaks and bangs. "David! Look for it for me, please?" She pouted. David rolled his eyes, but began to dig through her bags to find her outfit. After an extensive search, he found the outfit she had described. She took it from his hand and walked to the shower area and changed.

* * *

"Mmm...ris ish goof foof!" Caitey said through a mouthful of food. Renn looked at her and laughed.

"It better be, since you practically ordered the entire damned menu." She looked at him, mischief in her eyes, before continuing to eat.

"I couldn't help it," She said after swallowing the bite that was in her mouth. "It's just all so good."

"I don't see how you're not fat with all of that food going into your gut." Renn laughed.

"I'm a wrestler, duuuh!" Caitey laughed, finishing the last bite of her last taco. "I have to be...well, not fat. I neeeeed lots of food. Hee heee."

"Well, even guy wrestlers don't eat that much." Renn said absentmindedly. He soon realized what he had said from the look on her face.

"What? How do you know, hmm?"

"Um...well...you see...we...uh...we knew David." Renn stuttered.

"Oh, okay!" Caitey smiled.

* * *


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Woohoo!

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

The lights in the Troubador faded. Orgy had finished their set, and it was finally time for Deadsy to play. There was a period of about fifteen minutes when roadies moved Orgy's equipment off of the stage and moved Deadsy's onto it. As soon as the band stepped onto the stage, a bright blue light appeared over it. The fans in the audience went wild. Caitey looked at Mahina and grinned, both girls watching as their boyfriends got ready to perform. They began the show with 'She Likes Big Words' which got a great crowd reaction. 

Following that song, they played 'Cruella', then 'Brand New Love'. 'Winners' followed those two, and finally...it was time to pick the pace of the show up a bit. They began to play "Key To Gramercy Park' and the crowd went wild.

"I bet there will be a mosh pit." Caitey told Mahina...well, practically yelled at Mahina. She grinned and nodded.

"Don't expect me to get in it." Mahina shook her head.

"I am!" Caitey smiled. The chorus picked up and surely enough, a mosh pit began ensuing near where Caitey and Mahina were. There were only guys in the pit - guys quite a bit larger than Caitey. She shrugged and forced her way into it anyways...but picked the worst time to get into it. As she was going in, three large men were forcing their way out and she caught the blunt end of their weight. They sent her flying, and she hit the side of her head on the concrete floor. Mahina happened to see her go down and rushed over, snatching her arms and dragging her away before she got stepped on. She picked her up and Caitey's eyes fluttered open, then rolled back into her head. Mahina lifted her over the guard rail, handing her to a guard while mouthing 'knocked out in the mosh pit.' He nodded and motioned for Mahina to go around back to get to the back. The guys watched from the stage as a very unconcious Caitey was carried to the back. After 'Key to Gramercy Park' was finished, Elijah announced that there would be a fifteen minute break before the show resumed.

"What the hell happened to her?" Renn demanded as he arrived backstage, seeing Caitey lying down with Jay Gordon hovering over her.

"Dude, apparently she got the hell knocked out of her in the pit." He said, patting her cheek in an attempt to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and began to roll again before she could at least gain some focus. Jay held a finger out, telling her to follow it with her eyes as he moved his finger slowly back and forth. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words would come out.

"Caitey!" Renn said, taking her hand in his. "Honey, why did you get into the pit? You're way too little to mosh with all of those big guys.

After regaining some composure, the first thing Caitey said was, "I wrestle with big guys four times a week...I can handle a little mosh pit." A large, purplish bruise was already forming underneath her eye and on the side of her face.

"Well, it doesn't seem that way, does it?" Renn lifted her up slightly and sat down before laying her head in his lap.

"Mmm...Bunny, time to go sleepy. Night-night." Caitey slurred, her eyes trying to shut again.

"Oh no, you are not going to sleep, you probably have a concussion." Renn said, sitting her up. He popped her cheeks softly, keeping her awake.

"Uhhhgh! I wanna sleep!" She whined.

"You can sleep later, honey."

"Okay Bunny."

"Bunny?"

"Yeah! You're my little snuggle bunny wunny!" Renn sighed, his cheeks reddening slightly. He heard Elijah's laughter turn from a nearly silenced snicker to full blown all out gut wrenching hysterical laughter. Mahina crossed one arm over her chest and rested her other elbow on it, shaking her head with her face in her other hand.

"Caitey, why must you always get into mosh pits?"

* * *

"Renn, I'm bored!" Caitey whined. They had been at the hospital for over three hours now. The doctors told Caitey that she had a mild concussion and had to stay awake for twenty four hours.

"You've got twenty one hours of being bored left." He sighed.

"Gahhh, what am I going to do? That's like...forever!"

"We can think of something to do." He said.

"Hmm...Oh, I know!" Caitey smiled, bouncing up and down on her bed. "Can I put makeup on you?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"Uh, no."

"Why not, you let Elijah put makeup on you!"

"Stage makeup. And Elijah wouldn't make me look like a faerie."

"But you'd be such a pretty faerie!" She pouted with big eyes. Her bottom lip stuck out. "Please Renn, I'm sick..."

"Oh, alright." He caved.

"Yay!" She jumped up and got into her purse, pulling her makeup bag out.

"Oooow...my head hurtsss..." She said, clutching her head with her free hand. Renn jumped up and held onto her in case she decided to fall once more.

"Okay, makeup time!" She held out her very large makeup bag that was decorated in pictures of Betty Boop. She plopped back down on the bed and dumped her makeup out, quickly getting to work on Renn's makeover. After nearly twenty minutes she was done.

"Looky!" She giggled, holding a compact mirror up for him to see.

"Not...sure...I wanna...see..." He said.

"Nooo, look!" She pouted.

"Alright, alright." He said, looking in the mirror. "Wow, I'm a pretty girl."

"Uh huh! My pretty little Bunny!" Caitey grinned before leaning in and kissing him.

* * *

"I hope she's going to be alright." Elijah said as he and Mahina sat in the car, traveling towards LAX. Soon, the two would be hopping a flight to Atlanta, the next RAW destination.

"She's going to be fine." Mahina said in a monotonus voice. The conversation stopped and they rode in silence the rest of the way to the airport. After almost three hours of checking baggage and such, they were seated on the plane.

"This is fucking retarded!" Mahina shook her head as she looked over the scripts for the next nights' show.

"Huh?" Elijah said, raising an eyebrow. "What's retarded?"

"Those idiots are splitting Caitey and I up! Wanna know how they're doing it?"

"Um...sure." Elijah said.

"Well, since she isn't going to be here tonight or Wednesday for the Smackdown! taping, they decide to have it so that I'm in a two on one match tonight against Gail and Torrie, which orignally was going to be a tag match. Apparently after I get my ass whopped and pinned by Torrie and Gail, those nasty whores, I get pissed at Caitey for not showing up and kick her ass after the show tonight. Hm, that explaines the concussion."

"That's not good."

"No, no it isn't." Mahina said angrily. "Fuck!" She screamed before slamming the script onto the floor next to her, which earned her some evil glares from old people.

"What the hell are you looking at? Do you have a staring problem? No? Then turn your wrinkly ass back around!" Elijah looked at them, shaking his head. He crouched down in his seat, not saying anything. Angrily, Mahina sat in silence for the rest of the flight, and for most of the ride to the hotel afterwards. They checked into the hotel and brought their stuff up to their room. Mahina took a shower and reemerged half an hour later, wearing her pajamas, which consisted of tiny grey shorts, which rode up to meet the bottom part of her ass, and a black sports bra. Her blonde and blue hair hung in wet strands down to her thighs.

"Move over!" Mahina said, pushing Elijah away from the middle of the bed, where he had been resting.

"You look hot when you're angry." He joked, grinning. She looked at him, attempting to hold a glare for a moment, but then burst into giggles. Elijah muttered a 'good night' to her and leaned over as to kiss her on the cheek, but at the last moment she turned her head and kissed him on the lips.

"Frisky tonight, are we?" He grinned, raising an eyebrow, before leaning in for more.

"Meow," She said before kissing him. The two made out for a few minutes before Mahina pulled away. Without saying anything, she stood up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

'What the...oh...yeah...damnit! Why did I have to do that?' Elijah thought to himself, shaking his head in his own stupidity. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, leaning on it.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...are you okay?" He said through the door.

"Okay," She said through the door. It sounded as if she were crying.

"Please come out...I didn't mean to scare you...I was just horny. Like many males, my penis was thinking for me."

"I think I wanna stay in here." She said.

"Please come back out...It won't happen again, I promise." He replied.

"Um..."

"I promise I won't touch you. Just...whenever you're ready let me know. Then it'll happen."

"Alright." She said, and emerged from the bathroom. She had already splashed cold water on her face and dried it off, so there was no evidence of her crying. Elijah hugged her, then kissed her on both the cheek and forehead, and the two lay down to sleep.

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Just to let you guys know, in this story the roster isn't split. And as a treat! Hee heee, Christmas present maybe? Today there are going to be two chapters posted! Eight and nine! Yay!

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

"Whaaaat? What do you mean they're splitting us up? They can't do that!" Caitey whined into her cell phone. Mahina had called her midway through the day to tell her the news. 

"Well, it seems as if they are and we can't do a damned thing about it." Mahina replied.

"But we didn't want to! Well...at least I didn't want to! Did you?"

"No, dummy, of course not. But what's done is done."

"Uhhh! That's no fair!" Caitey huffed after hanging up with Mahina. Renn just looked at her.

"They're splitting you two up, I presume?" He questioned. She glared and nodded.

"Yeah, you heard me talking to her. You were right there. Jeez! I know you heard me!" She poked her tongue out at him. He grinned.

"Don't make me do something with that tongue you might not appreciate later."

"Huh?" She tilted her head. He gave her a minute to let it sink in. "Oh! Hee heee. I got it!"

* * *

"I don't know why the fuck you're doing this." Mahina said, glaring at Vince.

"Mahina, you should be happy." The older man said sternly. "This way, you will be pushed towards the Intercontinental Title, and Caitey will be pushed for the Cruiserweight or the Women's Title."

"You better push her for the damn Cruiserweight, she deserves more than the piece of shit Women's Title. You know that she can wrestle as well as I can." Mahina said before standing up and storming out of the office.

* * *

'This can't be happening. Stacy? Stacy works for the WWE. Show's how much attention I've paid lately. Oh, fuck. Stacy works with my girlfriend. Does she know, already?' Elijah thought to himself as he watched the leggy blonde diva come out. She was talking to the crowd, then a crewmember handed her a shirt launcher and she began shooting shirts to the rabid fans. 'Who the hell is that?' He had no more time to think as more music blasted over the PA.

Stacy watched as Gene Snitsky walked down the ramp, that normal, ugly expression on his face. He climbed into the ring, smirking slightly. Stacy stared at him, and he glared down at her. Slowly, he began backing her up into one of the turnbuckles. She held her hands up, mouthing 'no, no' as he grinned maliciously.

Once more music blasted in the arena. Kachina Epsilon, ever a crowd favorite, ran down the ramp to save Stacy. She slid into the ring with ease, and promptly kicked Snitsky in the back of the knee. His face contorted to anger and he slowly turned around, glaring at the girl who was considerably shorter than he was. She quickly motioned for Stacy to run, and she did just that, hauling her skinny butt outta there. While the stunned Snitsky was trying to regain his composure, Kachina had run to the turnbuckle in attempts to do a moonsault into a crossbody. She launched herself, twisting her body...but unfortunately for her, Snitsky was ready and waiting. He caught her flying body and dropped her legs, holding her by just her neck as if ready to chokeslam her.

Before he had the chance to slam her, Batista came running down the ramp. Triple H and Ric Flair followed behind him at a slower pace.

"Hey buddy," Triple H said into the mic clutched into one of his hands. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Snitsky dropped the struggling Kachina and charged at Batista. Batista caught him and powerbombed him. By this time Triple H and Ric had gotten into the ring. Batista and Ric helped Kachina up, and Triple H leaned over the near unconcious Snitsky.

"Let this be a lesson," Triple H growled. "Never mess with a member of Evolution." After that, Evolution's music hit. Kachina raised an eyebrow at Triple H, who just nodded. Batista and Ric helped her out of the ring, and once outside of it, Batista scooped her up into his arms, carrying her man-carrying-wife style to the back.

Elijah was waiting for them in Evolution's locker room when they came in.

"Mahina," He said, waving her over. She walked over to him.

"Mmhmm?"

"Mom called. I have to get home. I'm really sorry, but it's a family emergency."

"What is it? Chastity find out she liked guys?" Mahina smirked.

"Not quite yet. But it does relate to Chastity. I really gotta go. I'm sorry. I love you." He said before leaning in and kissing her. At that exact moment, Stacy Keibler walked by and saw the two through the open door. Her hazel eyes opened widely, and she walked quickly away, not wanting him to see her. After breaking their kiss, Elijah rushed off to the cab that was waiting in the arena parking lot.

* * *

Stacy stared blankly ahead as John Cena, her traveling partner, drove. She didn't even realize it when they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Stacy," He said, tapping her shoulder. "Hey, Stace, we're at the hotel. C'mon, lets head in." He said. She nodded and got out of the car. Fifteen minutes later, she was secure and alone in her hotel room.

'He's dating Mahina...he'll be around more often now...oh man...what if John finds out?' Stacy thought to herself. 'And what if he hasn't told Mahina? This could ruin the two of them...Oh no...'

"I'm fucked." She said out loud.

* * *


	9. Chapter Nine

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

"What's wrong?" John asked as he walked into the room. Stacy looked up at him.

"Oh...nothing." She sighed.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Hey," Stacy said with a smile, walking over to the lunch table where all of her friends were. The sixteen year old blonde sat down beside a brunette girl.

"Hey Stace." The girl replied.

"Did you hear about Jake's end of school party on Saturday? He has this band coming, Deadsy. I've not heard much about them, just that the lead singer is supposedly Cher's son. I'm gonna go just to check them out." Stacy said. "I don't even like Jake, he's an asshole." She laughed.

"I'm going too, we can show up together." One of her friends said.

"Alright." Stacy said.

* * *

"Does this make my butt look big?" Stacy asked, turning around in her extremely short plaid pleated skirt.

"You look hot." Her friend said. Stacy grinned and slid a cut up Poison shirt over her head. It was cropped to just above her navel. After that, she sat down on her bed and slid on a pair of black calf-high Doc Martins. Her blonde hair had a few curls spaced throughout it, and her makeup was done very eighties-rocker-ish. Her friend was dressed sort of the same, considering that she borrowed most of Stacy's clothing. They headed off to the party and arrived there about fifteen minutes after it started. Deadsy was just beginning to play.

The band had a very synthesized eighties sound, which Stacy quite enjoyed. More quickly than she would have liked, the party was over and the band was packing up.She feltthe urge to go and tell the band's lead singer that she quite enjoyed their music. He had his back turned as she approached him, and she tapped his shoulder. He glanced up behind his shoulder, and seeing a female standing there, stood straight up and turned to face her.

"Hey, I really liked your music. You sing really well." Stacy said with a grin, giggling slightly.

"Dude! You're wearing a Poison shirt!" He said, grinning. "Poison kicks ass." He stood there for a minute before what she said really sank in. "Oh, thanks." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah, Poison does kick ass." Stacy replied. She then reached up and playfully poked him in the chest. "You guys do too. I'll have to check you out again sometime. I'm Stacy Keibler, by the way."

"You can check me out anytime you want...um, I'm Elijah Blue." Elijah said the first part under his breath.

"What was that, pretty boy?" Stacy smiled.

"Oh...nothing." Elijah said with a grin.

"Mmhmm..." Stacy grinned and reached into the waistband of her skirt, where she had an ink pen clipped to her thong strap. She took his hand in hers and turned it palm-side up.

"Call me sometime." She said with a grin as she wrote her phone number on his hand.

"Sure thing, Blondie." He said.

"You're blonde too!" She laughed.

"And the point is?"

"Well...hmm..."

"Exactly."

Stacy shrugged in defeat.

"Oh," Elijah said, grabbing the pen from her. He bent down and began to write something on her exposed stomach, which made her giggle. "And here's my number if you want it. You have a nice stomach."

"Um...thanks." She said, blushing. Elijah also blushed slightly after realizing what he did.

"Well...I gotta go." Stacy said, smiling. "My ride's waiting."

"I'll call you." Elijah said. Stacy looked back and smiled once more before walking off.

* * *

Several weeks passed. Elijah and Stacy had started a relationship and by that time had gone on about four dates. Stacy had been hanging around with the band a lot and got to know each of the members fairly well.

One night, Stacy was hanging around with the band. It was July 10th, his birthday. It was early afternoon, and she figured she'd end up staying at Elijah's place that night.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Renn asked, smirking.

"Uh...I just want...a new guitar." Elijah said, narrowing his eyes at the keyboardist.

As the band members continued talking, an idea popped into Stacy's head. She knew that they all would be drinking to celebrate Elijah's nineteenth birthday. All thanks to Renn, they had an ungodly amount of liquor in the house. Around eight that night, they decided to play some drinking games.

"I think I'll pass on the games, I'll get completely hammered within the first five minutes." She laughed.

"Alright, fair enough." Elijah said.

"I will take a strawberry daiquiri, though." She said. Renn mixed her one and she sat by, sipping it as she watched the guys toss back shot after shot. It wasn't long until Alec and Renn were out.

Beast then looked over at a moderately intoxicated Elijah, then to Stacy, then back to Elijah. "Just do what you gotta do, man." He said, before standing up and stumbling into the kitchen, more than likely searching for some prepackaged pastas.

"C'mon," Elijah said, standing up. Stacy stood up and followed him out to the pool area, where she knew one of the pool rooms had been set up as a guest room. He opened the door and showed her in, then closed it behind them, in their place that no one knows.

* * *

"Hey, Itsy Bitsy." Elijah grinned, slipping his arm around his girlfriend's waist. Stacy looked over at him.

"Hey yourself." She replied.

"Is Bitsy not a morning person?" Elijah teased, kissing her cheek.

"I gotta go take a shower," She said, standing up and walking out of the room. Elijah heard the door to the house slam shut as she went inside.

"What this time?" He said out loud, rolling his eyes. He then turned back over and went back to sleep.

It was nearly noon when he woke up the second time, and he came to realize that Stacy was gone when he reentered the house.

"What's been going on with you lately?" Elijah asked in a concerned voice. It had been nearly a week since his birthday. "What happened really was not that big of a deal."

"How can you say that? Yes, it was that big of a deal!" She snapped. "Think about this, Elijah Blue - what happens if somebody finds out? What if you end up in jail because of me?"

"It would be worth it to me." He said.

"I am not worth it!"

"Yeah you are, Stace." He looked at her as her hazel eyes welled up with tears.

"I don't want you to end up in jail." She sniffed as tears began to pour down her cheeks.

"Aww, honey," He said, pulling her close to him in a hug.

* * *

Pregnant?

'How can I be pregnant?' Stacy thought to herself, looking at the pregnancy test once more. It clearly stated positive. She indeed was going to have a baby.

"Stacy, are you okay?" Her dad asked, knocking on the bathroom door. She cleared her throat.

"I'm fine. Go away, please...I'll be out soon." She said, before hearing her dad's footsteps travel down the hallway.

'I can't tell Elijah...' She thought, tears streaming down her face. 'A baby right now would ruin his… his career...I can't do that to Elijah...' She sniffled and washed her face off with cold water, trying to recompose herself. It had been three months since Elijah's birthday. She had been in school for a month and a half now, and she'd have to go through her senior year pregnant.

"How am I going to deal with all of this?" She asked herself out loud.

* * *

Elijah pulled his international Kline blue jacket around him, shivering slightly in the winter wind. He approached Stacy's house, ready to knock on the door. He hadn't seen her for quite a while now...not even heard from her. He was worried about his girlfriend. He lifted a hand up and steadily rapped on the door. Soon after, Stacy's father opened it.

"Oh, hello Elijah." He said. "What can I do for you?"

"I was looking for Stacy. Is she home?" He asked. Her father shot him an odd look.

"Elijah...she didn't tell you? She moved back in with her mother..."

"Oh? Where does her mother live?" Elijah asked, an impending feeling of dread filling his chest.

"In Massachusetts."

* * *

End Flashback

* * *


	10. Chapter Ten

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

"This fucking sucks!" Mahina yelled in a frustrated voice as she snatched her ring gear out of her bag. It was time for Raw once again, and she had her Intercontinental Title match against CJ that night. Caitey would be wrestling in a woman's match, of course kicking the shit out of Trish.

"What do you mean?" David said. "You have an IC Title match tonight. How does that suck?"

"'Cause me and Caitey are split up! Done for! Never to be the greatest tag team in history again..."Mahina trailed off overdramatically.

"Babe, it's fine." David said in a comforting voice.

With an angry yell, Mahina turned and punched the wall as hard as she could before sliding to the ground, clutching her hand. She stared ahead, not moving or even blinking as the shock of probably just shattering her hand was wearing off. Pain began to set in and tears sprung to her eyes, but she tried her best not to cry.

"Mahina, are you okay?" David asked. As soon as the words had left his mouth, a high pitched, squeaky cry came from her lips.

"Owwie!" Caitey said. She was perched on the back of Paul, hanging onto him like a monkey. She had been bouncing around him since she got back that day, this being the first time she'd seen him in a week. Mahina didn't think she'd ever heard a single person ask 'Did you miss me? Hmm, hmm, hmmmm?' as Caitey had that night.

"You need to go see the trainer." Paul said, before reaching back and smacking Caitey on the ass. She let out a little squeak and in surprise, let go of him and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Meanie." She said, poking her tongue out at him. Paul just grinned at her.

"What doesn't kill you will make you stronger." He said.

"You hurt my butt!"

"Paul's right, you need to go to the trainer." David said, helping Mahina up.

"Bullshit. I'm fine. I just need to tape it. I'll be okay. I have a match to wrestle." She said.

"Honey, you probably just shattered every bone in your hand and you're fine? I can't believe you're still going to wrestle. Just take a little time off like Trish did and..."

"Oh, hell no." She said, glaring at him. "You did NOT just compare me to that little poodle ho? Now I'm definitely going to wrestle. I'm not a pussy like Trish, I can fight my battles with a little injury, I don't need a 'problem solver' to fight them for me." Mahina then got up and stormed off, searching for gunmetal colored wrist tape to match her outfit. Muted gunmetal colored shorts were the bottom half of that night's attire and a short halter top, matching the golden yellow color of David's gear. Around the neck of the top were silver studs. Platform boots reached her mid-calf, the lift the same gunmetal color, the actual boot the golden yellow color. She changed and taped just the one hand, not seeing the need for tape on the other. She fixed her makeup and hair and walked back into the main part of the dressing room. Caitey and Paul were sitting in a secluded corner, 'catching up'.

"Caitey dear, you do know that Renn will break up with you if he finds out that you're still fucking Paul."

"Naaaah!" Caitey said after breaking the make-out session for a moment. "Anyways...back to what we were doing!" She giggled and began kissing Paul again.

"So, you're actually going to go through with this?" David said. "You have a chance of damaging that hand more in that match tonight. You know that it's a ladder match. You're walking into fire."

"David, look. My hand isn't even bruising. It's probably just fractured in a place, I felt of the bones, I know that for sure they aren't broken. Just a little sore." Mahina promised. An angry squeak traveled over from the other side of the room and she turned to see Paul carrying Caitey off to the empty shower area. He had accidentally smacked her into the wall, seeing as he was still trying to kiss her and walk at the same time. They heard a door slam, and of course Mahina knew what was to follow.

"Damn, they're so horny."

* * *

'Just a Girl' by No Doubt hit the speakers as Kachina's video began to play on the TitanTron. She appeared at the top of the ramp and threw her hands up at her fans before making her way to the ring, where Chris Jericho was waiting. He shot her a cocky look before looking at the ladder lying on the outside of the ring, and mouthing 'you're going down.'

The match began with the two locking up. She slid an arm around his neck and pulled him down over her back and tossed him. She then pulled him into a headlock, and he elbowed her stomach, catching her off guard and slightly knocking the wind out of her. While she was down trying to regain her breath, he got the ladder from the outside and slid it in the ring. She was getting her footing by now. He swung the ladder at her, knocking her in the side. She cried out and he set the ladder up over her body. Before he began to climb high, she grabbed the legs and tipped it over, sending him flying into the ropes. Unfortunately for him, the ropes landed right in between his legs. He fell off the ropes, holding his manhood for dear life. Quickly, Kachina set the ladder back up and began to climb. Jericho somehow regained his composure just as she was reaching for the belt. He climbed quickly and reached around her waist before she got the belt. Before she knew what was happening, he had power bombed her off of the ladder. She somehow twisted in the air and landed on her taped hand.

In one crushing blow, she felt the bones in the lower part of her hand shatter from the previous fractures. She cried out and rolled onto her side as Jericho struggled with the belt. She began bleeding profusely from that hand and looked down at it, in her own horror to see one of her knuckle bones sticking completely out of the torn flesh. She cradled herself, trying to make the pain go away as the bell rang. Chris had retained the title. His music played and he slid out of the ring, shooting her an 'are you alright?' look before regaining his cocky-ass 'King of the World' persona. Immediately after, trainers rushed out and helped her up and to the back. Vince was waiting, and he was pissed.

"That damn match was supposed to be going on for another fifteen minutes!" He screamed as Mahina untaped her hand. "I knew I should have never let another woman go for the IC Title, much less in a ladder match!" His face was blood red.

"I...I think I broke my hand." She managed to squeak and hold her hand up before nearly passing out. David, who had just walked up, caught her. Vince continued to bitch about the match as David scooped her up.

"You know what Vince? Shut the fuck up. She's hurt." David said before carrying her to the trainer. He met CJ in the hall.

"Dude, did I seriously hurt her? If I did I am so sorry," He said, looking at the passed-out Mahina in his arms.

"Shattered hand. It's not your fault though, she fractured it earlier tonight. She'll be okay." David said before going inside. Caitey and Paul were already waiting.

"Ahhh! Mahina! Is she okay? Hmm? Is she okay?" Caitey said in a frenzy.

"Yes, she'll be okay."

* * *

A/N: Oooh, the drama heats up! What's going on between Caitey and Paulie? Tune in next time and find out! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

The waiting room was silent for the first hour that Renn, Caitey, David, and Elijah were there. Mahina had been taken in so that a doctor could check it out, and it turned out that she needed surgery to repair it. She was barely awake when the doctors told her, and just nodded her agreement before they hooked her up to an IV and put her to sleep for the time being. David and Elijah were sitting on opposite sides of the waiting room, and Renn was sitting next to Caitey, who had found a children's picture book and was flipping through it with great interest.

David stood up and began to pace the room back and forth slowly. "God, I hope she's okay..." He said. "I wonder why they haven't come out here yet..."

"She probably wouldn't be in there now if it wasn't for you," Elijah growled, looking at the muscular man.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" David asked, glaring at him. "After all, you are the boyfriend...who couldn't be there for her." His voice was now deathly calm.

Elijah stood up, getting in David's face. "Fuck you, you stupid son of a bitch! I oughta -" He began to yell, but was cut off by Renn.

"Shut the hell up, the way your relationship ended has nothing to do with her being in here!" Renn said.

Caitey looked up, her eyes gigantically round, her mouth dropped open. "You?" She pointed at David. "And...and...you?" She pointed at Elijah. David looked at the ground, and Elijah glared at her. She squeaked loudly. "Oh wow! You two were bed buddies! Whooooa! Wait until I tell Mahina! I gotta tell Mahina! She's gonna think this is so hot!" She squealed.

Elijah looked at her, his mouth agape. "No, no! Whatever you do, do NOT tell her!" David nodded in agreement.

Renn had by then recoiled into the seat, suprising even himself with his outburst. He looked back and forth from Elijah to David, who both looked immensely pissed at him. Caitey looked over, noting his nervousness, before climbing into his lap and snuggling close to him.

* * *

Mahina's eyes slowly opened. A doctor was standing over her, and she felt as if she were floating on a cloud. 'The drugs,' She thought to herself.

"Feel okay?" The doctor asked. She replied something groggily that was completely incoherent. He nodded and walked out to the waiting room.

"Mahina is awake and the surgery went fine. She'll be out of action for about five months." He told the group. Caitey grinned and hopped up, running into the room before anyone else and closing the door.

"Mahina! Maaaaaahina! Guess what, guess what! Davey-poo and Lijah dated! They dated before you and Lijah dated!" She squealed excitedly.

"W-what?" Mahina said, still groggy and not quite comprehending the statement.

"Daaaaaaaaavid and Lijah! They dated!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Mahina shrieked, sitting straight up. "You mean that...that...they...did...dated...what? Noooo..." She groaned.

"But I thought that you would be haaaappy..." Caitey squeaked.

"Well...it's hot...but...urrghh..." Mahina replied.

"Yeah, that is hot..." Caitey trailed off. "Oooooh! Like that one time that we thought Jeffy was dating Punker!" She giggled, bouncing up and down. "I wanna do Punker...again..."

"You and me both." Mahina grinned. "Wait...that wasn't supposed to come out...was it?"

Caitey shrugged and grinned. "I dunno!" She said as the guys walked in.

"Punker? What?" David asked, knowing just who they were talking about.

"Oh, nothing...um...I mean no one." Mahina nodded. David looked at her skeptically, as did Elijah, but they dropped it. "So...you," She pointed to David. "And you?" She raised an eyebrow as she pointed to Elijah.

"Uh...I uh...I can explain everything, it was just...uh..." Elijah stammered.

"Well, yeah, it happened." David said.

"David, I had no idea you were bi! Why didn't you tell me? How could you keep such a big secret from me, I mean come on, I'm your best friend..."

Caitey looked at her, whimpering. "Uh! Uh! What about meeee?" She whined.

"Don't worry, I'm your best friend too." Mahina said, patting her head. Caitey grinned and purred.

"So, now that you know, what's this about 'Punker'? Elijah asked.

"A friend of mine." Mahina said nonchalently.

"Yeah, right." Elijah said.

"What, did you think you were the first person I've done?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but..."

"No but nothing." She said. "End of it. Punker is a friend who I used to happen to sleep with." She said, cackling on the inside. Caitey brought her hands up to her face and giggled.

* * *


End file.
